Lawson Makes a Video Called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded and Gets Grounded
Characters Lawson and TJ Detweiler-Eric Sam Detweiler-Steven Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Ellie Detweiler (TJ's mum)-Allison Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Plot Lawson gets in big trouble for making a grounded video out of TJ Detweiler Transcript In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to make a TJ Detweiler Gets Grounded video! It's called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded! Lawson put on his computer. Lawson: Let's make the grounded video! So Lawson began to make a grounded video called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded. Two minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lawson began to preview TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded. (video begins) At the kitchen, TJ Detweiler walked over to his dad Sam Detweiler. TJ: Hey Sam Sam: Yes TJ, what is it? (feeling irritated) And hey! Don't call me Sam! Call me Dad. TJ: Why can't I call you Sam? Sam: Because I'm your father, so stop calling me Sam. TJ: Okay Sam, I won't. Sam: If you call me Sam one more time, you are grounded. TJ: Okay, Sam Sam: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go to your room right now! TJ went to his room, crying. TJ: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) In TJ's house, TJ Detweiler was horrified, and he had watched a grounded video about him. TJ was extremely angry. TJ: Oh my god! Lawson made a grounded video out of me! It's about me calling my dad by his first name Sam. This whomps! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! (normal voice) That's it, I'm telling mum and dad on him! TJ went out of his room, and he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and he called to his mum and dad. TJ: Mum! Dad! Sam: What is it, TJ? Ellie: Tell us. What's the matter? TJ: Lawson made a grounded video out of me. This video's called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded. That Lawson is going to be in big trouble. Sam and Ellie were horrified, and Sam was extremely angry. Sam: Oh my god! Lawson's in big trouble! That's it, I am calling his parents! Sam picked up his phone, and he phoned Lawson's parents up. Sam: Hello, Lawson's parents! Lawson's dad's voice: Yes, Samuel? How can I help you? Sam: Your son Lawson just made a grounded video out of my son TJ which is called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded. Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin made a grounded video out of your son TJ which is called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Sam: You're welcome! Goodbye! Sam put down his telephone and he comforted his son. Sam: It's okay, TJ. Lawson won't make a grounded video out of you ever again. Back in Lawson's bedroom, Lawson's dad was extremely angry with Lawson and had a meltdown. Lawson's dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Erwin, how dare you make a grounded video out of TJ Detweiler which is called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no computer! Go to bed right now! Lawson went to bed, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TRIVIA The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio when Lawson makes a grounded video out of him which is called TJ Detweiler Calls His Dad By His First Name and Gets Grounded. Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff